<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Special Wolf Moon by DomesticatedFeral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047443">A Very Special Wolf Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral'>DomesticatedFeral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night Picnic, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale, Wolf Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks into an empty loft, Derek wasn’t home and he saw a note on the kitchen island.<br/>Stiles drops his bag, on the barstool and takes the note up.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘Meet me at the lookout point, asap.’</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Sterek Winter 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Special Wolf Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles walks into an empty loft, Derek wasn’t home and he saw a note on the kitchen island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles drops his bag, on the barstool and takes the note up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Meet me at the lookout point, asap.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, guess he’s going on a late-night ride to the preserve, right when the wolf moon is shining over the supernatural beacon called Beacon Hills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles goes back down the lift, getting in his jeep and driving to the preserve. At the lookout point, he gets out his jeep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek wasn’t there, neither was anything that would look like anyone was there at all. He leans against his jeep, staring at the moon. He wasn’t thinking of anything really, just looking at the moon. Admiring it. He gets bored and begins wandering around the area, that is when he hears twigs breaking that wasn’t being broken by his two feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaves softly crunching behind him, as he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly turns around and lets out a big breath he didn’t even know he was holding when it was just Derek, in his wolf form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, you scared me. I almost thought I was going to be either murdered, abducted, or bitten by an alpha werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek glows his red eyes as if to remind Stiles again that he’s an alpha werewolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you, silly. Other alpha werewolves,” Stiles said, booping Derek on the nose, “so, we’re here because?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek guides him back to the lookout point and points his nose at the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shift back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles takes the extra pair of Derek’s clothes he had in his trunk for times like this and holds it as Derek shift back. It had gotten quick and more efficient ever since he started shifting into a full wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Stiles said, handing the clothes, staring at Derek, his eyes going up and down as if he’s never seen Derek naked before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has and he will never get tired of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek wears his clothes, a purple sweatshirt, and jeans, that Stiles didn’t remember putting in his trunk, he could remember that it was a sap green henley, but maybe it was another day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, since you can talk now, what are we doing in the middle of the woods during the wolf moon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, close your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles obeys and close his eyes, Derek holds his hands and begins guiding him. Stiles kept tripping on twigs and branches and that was because Derek is a horrible guider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, that’s the seventh thing I’ve tripped over, just carry me, Der.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, keep your eyes closed though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Stiles said, nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek carries him, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as his arm slung over Derek’s shoulder. He keeps his eyes closed as Derek carried him for a good while until he was put down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we here, wherever you’ve taken me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Derek said, turning Stiles around, “open them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles opens his eyes to find a forest clearing, it was romantically decorated with fairy lights, a picnic blanket with tea light surrounding it. A midnight picnic with the moon peeking over the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, this is so nice, Derek!” Stiles looks at Derek, kissing him on the cheek, “it’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a special occasion today,” Derek takes a small black box out from his sweatshirt pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles, his brain completely lagging, watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been talking about getting married, and we’ve been dating for almost 4 years now. Ever since I started dating you, I knew that you’d be the one. I love you so much Stiles-” Derek bends down on one knee, and looks at Stiles, the box in his hand- “and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles gasps, emotions hitting from the right and left, as he jumped up and down excitedly, “Derek, oh my god, I love you! Yes! YES! I will!” he said, nodding his head profusely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek slips the ring onto Stiles’ left ring finger, and stands back up, pulling Stiles into a kiss. When they parted, Stiles felt a tear go down his face. Derek wipes it with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy tear, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods, “so happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek guides Stiles to the picnic blanket, sitting down close to each other as Stiles slid Derek’s ring on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods, he loved the silver bands that had amethysts and sapphires embedded into them, “I love them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek opens the picnic basket, taking out two champagne glasses and wine. As well as sandwiches and Oreos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the classy touch,” Stiles said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also brought nuggets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very classy,” Stiles said, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek pours two glasses and holds his glass up, “For our future, together,” he toasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together,” Stiles said, clinking his glass with Derek’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drinks a sip of it, it was bubbly, but all he could think about was Derek. All he wanted to think about was Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles and Derek eat a little before lying down on the blanket next to each other, their hands intertwined as they stared into the night sky. Nothing else mattered now. It was just him and Derek and always will be. He felt hazy, weird like he was floating with Derek in space, with the wolf moon and the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe what?” Derek asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I’m no longer able to call you my boyfriend, it’s going to be a while to get used to calling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I can hardly wait for that, I’m going to marry you so hard that you might even think I might be a werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got plans already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Stiles said, looking at Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek turns his head towards Stiles as well, a light smile adorning his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can think about weddings later. Right now, let’s enjoy being fiances.” Derek said, lifting himself, his face moving closer to kiss Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles closes the gap, kissing Derek. It was slow, tender, but it was oh so perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Stiles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Derek.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>